


Stronger Together

by b00ksandcleverness (Asylum)



Series: Gay, Gay, Power Rangers! [2]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: ? i dunno what to call it, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grey-Ace Zach, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Polyphobia, Queer babies being queer, cuddle monster trini, cuddle monster zach, poly rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum/pseuds/b00ksandcleverness
Summary: Poly Ranger ficlets from Tumblr prompts and random moments of inspiration





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ingeneralfangirl on tumblr asked: Honestly just poly rangers anything if u r taking prompts. Something abt the family's of each of them? Like Zack and Billy's moms and Trini's fam and Jason's fam and Kim's fam and idk what this is, I just rly like poly rangers
> 
> \--
> 
> Ok so before I get on with writing this, here are my poly ranger sexual/romantic/platonic pairing headcanons to stave off some questions. Trini is exclusively sexual with Kim. Her relationships with the boys are platonic, but she loves cuddling with anyone, anywhere, anytime. Kim is very occasionally sexual with Jason, but is platonic with Billy and Zach. Sometimes she just likes to kiss whoever is nearby, as does Zach. Jason and Billy are also mostly exclusively sexual with each other. Sometimes, when the mood strikes, Zach joins in with Jason and Billy, but he’s not often bothered with sex. I feel like Zach is a huge cuddle monster and him and Trini can usually be found cuddling somewhere.

The first parental unit they tell is Billy’s mom. 

Well, it’s more that Billy blurts it out during one of his babble fests they all adore, and they all hold their breath wand wait.

She’s so happy that Billy is happy and accepted and understood that she doesn’t blink twice before welcoming them all to the family and asking if they like cookies and apple juice. She has an avalanche of questions later, but they know she’s just trying to learn and they all answer her questions happily 

Zach’s mom figures it out by herself. She chatters at Zach for a solid 20 minutes in Chinese while the others stand and wait apprehensively for the yelling to start, for them all to be kicked out, but then Zach hugs her as tightly as he dares and they all let out a sigh of relief and laugh as she tells them about all the polyamorous couples in Chinese mythology. They promise they’ll study them for her, and these lessons become a normal weekly occurrence that just makes Zach even more proud to have her as his mom.

Jason’s father yells. A lot. He doesn’t kick them out but he tells them they’re just kids and how could they be so naiive, how could they think this is okay, how could they think about flaunting this in public, what would people think, how could they not think of their futures, and on and on and on. Their shoulders don’t slump but Billy and Kim both start to shrink as the yelling gets louder and finally, finally, and maybe surprisingly but really not, it’s Trini who speaks up first. She gets right up in his face and tells him to shut up and to stop bullying the people she loves.

It’s quiet for a long time after that, and Billy straightens and Kim just breathes and they lean in to Jason and Zack while Trini stares down Jason’s dad until he turns and leaves the room. She harrumphs and turns back to her partners and coaxes smiles from all of them while she trembles with adrenaline. Later, back at Billy’s house, she snuggles into Kim who’s sandwiched between her and Zach and allows herself to relax and remember that she has them and she has Billy’s mom and Zach’s mom and dreads what her parents are going to say next.

Jason’s dad surprises them all when the next week he invites them all over and tells them he’s been doing a lot of research. That he loves Jason and he doesn’t understand yet, but he’s going to try and to please give him a second chance. He apologizes to Trini and Kim and Billy, and shakes Zach’s hand. Jason tells them the next day that he’d gotten the first hug from his dad he’d had in 5 years. They have hope.

Trini tries to introduce them slowly to her parents. She’d told them all that her mom was overbearing and that her dad was just oblivious and that neither of them had reacted well to her coming out - obviously. First, she brings Zach. Because Zach is a boy and Zach can be polite and winning when he wants to be. Trini’s brothers love him and her parents are suspicious. Next is Kim, who adults absolutely adore. Well. Most adults, because apparently Trini’s mom really doesn’t like Trini hanging around with pretty girls. Trini’s dad gives her an encouraging smile and Trini helps Kim escape before the barrage of questions beats down on her shoulders. 

Jason and Billy come as a package, and Billy is sweet and Jason is charming and he’s _Jason Scott_ and her mom seems to give in a little when she sees that these 4 odd kids keep coming around. But one day they’re all studying in Trini’s living room and they’re supposed to be alone so they’re not watching themselves and Trini’s mom walks in on Trini cuddling with Zach and Kim while reading her book for AP Lit and Kim just happens to be stealing a kiss from Jason while her arms are still wrapped around Trini, and Billy’s head is in Jason’s lap and it’s all wrong, all to fast, and Trini thinks she actually witnesses her mom’s head explode with the shout of her name.

“Trinity Maria Alverado! What the hell is going on in my house?!”

Trini’s mom is the first to kick everyone else out. They all tell her behind her mom’s back that they’ll be close, that they’ll come if she needs them, that they love her and all she can do is watch them close the door behind them. 

Her mother calls her father while still screaming at her, demands that he come home early to deal with this. 

Trini’s count of how many questions her mom asks has reached two hundred and sixteen without enough breath for her to even answer one by the time her father gets home. 

“Trini, your mother says you’re sleeping with 4 other people?!”

Trini closes her eyes and prepares to explain to a brick wall. She really wishes her partners were there, but she has a faint connection to all of them and she caresses them in her mind. 

“No, papí, I -”

“Don’t you _dare_ lie to him, Trinity! I saw what was going on in this room! I saw -”

“You saw Kim kissing Jason. Because Kim likes to kiss people. I like to cuddle, and so does Zach. And Kim is the only one I’m, like, you know. With. So she cuddles with me too. And Jason is with Billy, so he’s really the only one that Billy is ok with touching a lot. And we all love each other, mamí, but it’s not wrong, it’s beautiful.”

“What do you mean, Kim is the only one you’re ‘with’? Are you having sex, Trinity? You are far too young to even be considering sex, and you’re not even married. Are you still pretending to like women? You know your father and I don’t support that, Trinity, I thought we’d come to an agreement! What I saw today…”

It goes on for hours. Trini tries explaining that there’s nothing sexual between her and the boys. Just Kim, even if they don’t ‘believe’ in her being gay. She tries explaining that yes, they’re all in a relationship because no matter how scared she is she’s _not_ going to hide them like some dirty little secret. She’s proud of them and their relationship and maybe it’s stupid of her but she’s not backing down and she’s _not moving again_. She tries explaining 50 different ways but no matter what she says they don’t change their questions, they don’t change their minds. They send her to her room with a final “We are so disappointed in you, mija.” and the moment her door closes she’s out the window, running. She doesn’t have a destination in mind, but apparently her partners know her better than she knows herself because when she finally finds herself on top of her rock, they’re all sitting there. Waiting. With open arms and soft words and hot chocolate and music. She doesn’t go home for 2 days.

Trini’s parents tell her they’re moving a week later and Trini threatens to apply for emancipation. She’s not taking this shit any more. They don’t move, but for 2 months the only members of Trini’s family that talk to her are her little brothers (who understand much more easily than adults ever will. Who love their cool big sister no matter what. Who still love to cuddle with her if she promises not to tell any of their friend ever. Who don’t understand why their parents are mad at Trini, so she tells them it’s big people stuff and they’re lucky they’re still kids).

Kim’s parents are never around. She’s avoided talking about her family for so long with her partners that they knew something wasn’t right. She tells them over e-mail and doesn’t receive a reply. She stresses and worries and agonizes over what will happen when they’re both home again, but when they finally are it’s the usual false platitudes and nightly shouting match and absolutely nothing about the e-mail. 

One time, they’re all at her place and her father comes home early (parents coming home early seem to be their downfall). He tells her politely that her friends should probably leave for the night. That it’s late, and dinner would be soon, even though it’s not even 5pm. Trini’s the one who spots her tensed shoulders, her quickened breathing, and asks if she needs Trini to stay. Kim shakes her head - she’s dealt with what’s coming before, and this time she has them all there for her after. 

Kim’s dad shouts too. It’s worse than Jason’s dad, because his words are shaped to cut on purpose, not out of ignorance. She shrinks as she always does, trying to give the words less of her to injure. He tells her that she’ll never bring them over again, that they’ll never mention the subject within a mile of their home ever again, that it will be forgotten. The next day her parents leave on another trip and she hugs Zach’s mom and Billy’s mom and Jason’s dad so hard because sometimes, she just really wants a parent who cares.

Angel grove whispers about them, they know it. It’s a small town, where everyone knows everyone, and where gossip spreads faster than wildfire. But they have each other, and they have 4 parental figures who love them and accept them. They have Zordon and Alpha 5 and their purpose. They have music and adventures and really, what else would they ever need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Power rangers prompt: group soulmate au?

Zach had always found the idea of soulmates amusing. So many people around him spent their lives so obsessed with finding ‘their other half’ that they missed out on what was right in front of them. They missed out on living life, on enjoying their other relationships, on loving their parents and siblings and friends.

Zach had his mom, and he was good with that. He didn’t think his symbol was right anyway - how could just one single person be the only one for him? So he found it amusing and somewhat sad, but what in life wasn’t sad? And he loved his mom and moved on with life. Living his life.

One day when it had gotten too much - these types of days were getting more and more frequent the sicker his mom got - he was sitting on his old abandoned train car and spotted a figure on a rock. Some crazy girl was doing yoga on a rock, listening to some kind of music (Enya or some type of new age shit probably, he thought), completely oblivious to the world around her. Or maybe so in-tune with it he just couldn’t see it.

That night, he realized his soulmark had changed.

He kept watching for that crazy girl after that. She’d appear once or twice a week, always on the same rock. Always doing yoga, and always listening to her new age shit. He wondered about her. Wondered what kind of girl his soulmate really was. Wondered if he’d ever talk to her. But for now, he was content to wonder and keep living his life.

Until the day that crazy kid blew up the mine. 

When Zack woke up 2 days later, with no injuries, new abilities, and absolutely no memory of how he’d gotten home, he’d unconsciously rubbed his soulmark and discovered it had changed once again. 

An empty lightning bolt had marked his skin from birth. When he’d seen his crazy girl on top of that rock, the lightning bolt had shaded yellow. Now though, not only did he have yellow marking his skin, but blue, red, and pink, all outlined in black.

When they’d met at the quarry the next day, they’d shared shy, knowing glances, but said nothing. Everything was too new, too frightening, too overwhelming, and it had not been the time. 

It had taken them a month after Rita to have the time and the courage to show their marks to each other, because no matter how close they had become as rangers, as friends, acknowledging that they were all soulmates too was more than any of them had wanted in the beginning. 

So together, as they had trained, as they had fought, they learned. They learned each other and themselves. They learned how to fit together in their own ways, and they learned how to preserve their sense of self not only apart from being a ranger, but apart from the 4 other souls they were connected too. 

Zach still found the idea of soulmates amusing. But instead of wondering how one person could be his everything, he found warmth in the connection to his other rangers, and wondered how he’d found himself through finding others.


End file.
